Best Friends Reunite
by PrincessJupiter-04
Summary: This is my first crossover fic! It's about Ken and Lita being reunited after eleven years. The first chapter is in Ken's POV. Please R&R! rating for later chaps!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: One thing I'm obsessed with is cars. Just thought I should let you know before you read this. Plus it is a crossover with Initial D.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, Initial D, or anything else but my plotline and my own characters.

Best Friends Reunite

Chapter One

_Thoughts _– Russell's Thoughts

"_Talking_" – Person on the other line of phone

New York, New York; Ken, age 21

"Mom, did the mail come?" I asked.

"No, why are you asking?"

"I'm waiting for a letter from Tokyo University. I'm transferring remember?"

"Oh, yeah, it should be here soon."

"Ok. Thanks Mom. Call me when it gets here please." I said as I headed upstairs to my room.

By the way, my name is Ken and I have a problem. You see I'm not from New York originally. I'm from Tokyo, Japan and I haven't been there in eleven years. Now I'm trying to go back to finish college there. Well that, and there is people I want to see like Darien Chiba, Andrew Furahata, and –

"Ken, mail's here."

I guess I'll finish later.

"Coming," I yelled back.

When I get downstairs mom looks extremely happy which means it's probably no my letter. They are not too happy about me transferring. Something about breaking up the family or something like that.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Look at this." She said and handed me an official looking envelope. When I looked at the return address I see that it is from my best friend Lita Kino.

"Can I open it?"

"Why don't you wait until dinner, when everyone is here."

"Ok, when's dinner?"

"In 30 minutes."

"Is there anything I can do to make it go faster?"

"Yeah, not hang around and bug me."

"Ok, ok. I'll go to my room and check my email."

Ok back in my room. I guess you want to know who Lita is, right? Well to put it simply she's my best friend. We've known each other for 18 years. That is…since she was born. Her parents and my parents were best friends in high school and seven years into Li's life. Why? You asked. Well her parents were taking a second honeymoon when Lita was seven and their plane crashed. Everyone on board died, that includes her parents. She lived with us for seven years and you asked how I haven't seen her in eleven years. Well, after her parents' plane crash, I was accepted to go to an accelerated are institute in England so I went there until I graduated from it (which is equal to a high school graduation) from when I was ten. When Lita turned fourteen, my parents decided they wanted to move to NY. Lita said that she could take care of herself and stayed behind. After I finished the England school I moved here with my parents. I took a year off of school and now I'm about to finish my second year at NYU. Then I decided I wanted to go back to Tokyo. That's why I want to transfer to Tokyo U.

"Ken, dinner."

"Coming." Yes, now I get to open the letter! Yea! Although I didn't check my email, oh well, I can check it later.

"Hey dad, Russell, Josh, and Carrie. How was your day?" By the way, Russell is 21, Josh is 18, and Carrie is 12.

"Hey Ken, my day was good. How was your day son?"

"Good. Hey mom, can I open it now?"

"Sure, go ahead and read it out loud."

"Ok, it said: 'You're cordially invited to attend the graduation of Lita Kino from Crossroads High School on the night of June 1, 2005 at 7:00 p.m. The ceremony will be held at Tokyo University football stadium.'"

"Cool, I'm glad to hear she's graduating." Said Russell.

"You had doubts?" My mom asked.

"Well, no. I don't even know why I said that."

"Can I go mom?" I asked VERY pleadingly.

"Well your father and I have an announcement to make. When this school year is over, we have decided that it's time to go home. We will move back during the summer after Lita's graduation." My mother explained to the rest of us.

"Really? Awesome, but I thought you didn't want me transferring to Tokyo U?"

"Well, after you brought that up, your father and I started talking about it and decided that it was time to go back."

"Yes! I always loved Tokyo more then here." Russell said.

"Me too! And Lita is very pretty; maybe I'll ask her out when we get back." Josh said.

"She doesn't like you, remember?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, I know. She has a thing for someone else in the family." Josh said mischievously as he looked in my direction.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends." I said.

"Sure you are." Russell joined in.

"I think she would be a lovely addition to this family." Mom put in.

"Aw, not you too mom."

"Kids, stop teasing him. He'll come to terms with it someday." Dad said.

"Fine, whatever you guys, your all against me. I'm going to my room." I excused myself.

I guess now I can check my email. Let's see, junk, junk, junk, and guess what, more junk. Ok, well that was a waste of time. The rest of my night is going to be boring. I have homework and to go to sleep, so let's skip to tomorrow and see what happens.

Next Day—

"KEN! LITA'S HERE GET UP!" Russell yelled in my ear.

"Huh? What? Where?" I mumbled incoherently.

"You are going to be late if you don't get up soon."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Oh well, you'll get over it. I was joking about Lita, but some other girl is downstairs."

"Ok, tell her I'll be down in a few minutes." I answered. Siblings don't you love them? Oh, by the way, Russell is my twin, if you couldn't tell by the ages. Wonder who that girl is? I don't have a girlfriend or anything so it wouldn't be that. Oh well I'll go down and see. Mirror check: Hair, messy bed hair. Perfect. Now, what to wear…here's some jeans and my favorite T-shirt, that'll work. Brush my teeth, ok now to see who it is. In the living room is this girl named Jennifer, I remember now, I told her I would give her a ride to school. She's just a friend, so don't jump to conclusions.

"Hey, Jenn."

"Hey Ken. What are you doing tonight?"

"Homework, calling a friend, you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe you and I could go see a movie and have dinner."

"Nope, I can't. Sorry, told my mom I would stay in tonight. Ready to go to school?" I asked casually.

"Fine. Let's go." She answered sharply.

"Ok, bye mom. Come on Russell." I think I made her mad, but since I'm not interested in her like that, which I've told her many times, I had to make up an excuse. Now Russell is giving me an odd look. "What?"

"I'll tell you later." He answered.

Well let's skip to the ride home from school, since nothing ever happens at school. It's only Russell and me now. "So, what was the look for earlier?"

"When did you tell mom you had to stay in tonight?" Russell asked.

"I didn't, but I don't want to go out with her so I had to make up an excuse." I answered.

"Yeah, there's only one person you want to go out with." He teased.

"No, I'm not interested in anyone right now."

Just then the theme to The Fast and the Furious started playing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey. It's Amara. You coming this weekend?_"

"No. I won't be back until graduation, since I'm coming in for Lita's."

"_Oh, well. I guess will have to do without you._"

"Yes, I guess so Amara. How is everyone?"

Russell has an extremely shocked look on his face when he hears Amara's name, so that means when I get off the phone I'm going to get twenty questions.

"_The whole team is doing well. We're racing the Takahashi's this weekend._"

"Aw, man. I've always wanted to race them."

"_Yeah, you are missing a good race. Well anyhow, I better let you go; you probably have a hot date tonight._"

"Actually, no. I'm not so much of a playboy anymore. But anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"_See ya._"

"Sooo…you have a secret life I don't know about?" Russell asked. "And you know Amara Tenoh? The famous female racer?"

Ok, so there are some things I didn't tell you. "Um. Yeah, but what I tell you don't tell mom and dad. Keep it to yourself, K?"

"Ok. Wait a second, doesn't she live in Japan?"

"Yeah, I've been going about every other weekend to race in the mountains. I'm part of a team of four. I was supposed to go this weekend, but since graduation is in three weeks I'm waiting until then to go back."

"So all those times you told mom you were spending time with your friends upstate, you've been flying to Japan to race? How did you get all the money? I can't believe you lied so bad to them. How long?"

"Yes. Working and racing. Technically it wasn't a complete lie. My teammates are my friends. I've been doing it for a few years now, ever since I went to Japan for my senior trip."

"So who are your teammates? Amara, Darien, and Lita?"

"No, Amara, Darien, and Andrew. I haven't even seen Lita in 11 years. I'm just there usually for one night."

"Oh, so how good or bad are you?"

"Well I haven't lost yet. They are racing the Takahashi brothers this weekend."

"Oh. How come you didn't take me with you? What about the playboy part?"

"Well you didn't go on the senior trip to begin with, and while I'm gone, I get somewhat crazy, mostly just flirting and dating. You know new girlfriend each time I'm there, for one night. Nothing more than that though. That was until the last time though, I just got tired of it and so I quit. I want a serious relationship now."

"Oh. Well, have you heard of the Green American? He's like famous, and I hope I can meet him sometime. He's like my idol. He drives and American car so they said he's American."

"Yeah, I've heard of him. Haven't seen him though. Oh look we're home. Remember not a word. Maybe I'll take you with me next time."

"Awesome. I won't say a word."

"Hey Russell, Hey Ken, how was class?" mom asked.

"It was good." I answer.

There goes the F & F theme again.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, me again._"

"Oh, hey, hold on a sec." I said. "Going to my room mom."

My Room

"Ok I can talk now. I just got home."

"_Oh, well, I called Ry up and told him the situation, since he wants to race you as bad as you want to race him, he said that we could postpone the race till the week of graduation._"

"Yes!"

"_I thought you would like that._"

"Yeah."

"_So, haven't told your mom yet?_"

"No, but Russell was in the car when you called earlier and he was asking questions. I swore him to secrecy and told him just about everything."

"_Oh, well, I guess I'll let you go. See you in a few weeks._"

"Ok, bye."

"_Bye._"

"I'm assuming that was Amara by the way you left the room so quickly?" Russell asked.

"Yep. Race got rescheduled until the weekend of graduation. So, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm breaking up with Amanda for one. After that I don't know."

"Oh, finally. So what do you want?"

"What do you mean? I'm just hanging out with my cool twin brother."

"Now I defiantly know you want something. Out with it."

"Ok, ok. You know me too well. I was just wondering what kind of car you race with, because I know for a fact you don't drag this one with you wherever you go since it stays here."

"I race with a 2006 Mustang Cobra."

"How did you get one of those? They aren't even going on sale for a year."

"Lot's of money and good connections."

"Oh, well I guess I'll leave you alone now." Russell said as he left the room.

Don't you just love nosey brothers? Not me. Let's see…e-mail, wonder if I got anything good? Oh yeah, one from Andrew.

Hey K-dog. Sup? We've been wondering where you've been. Dare and Mara are saying we're racing the Takahashis this weekend so you better be here. Yeah I've got a g-friend now. Her name is Trista. Anyway hope to see ya soon.

Drew

Must have sent it before I talked to Amara.

Hey Drew. Yeah I talked to Mara, she said she called them and changed it to the weekend of graduation. Congrats on Trista, can't wait to meet her. I've just been hanging here at home. I told Russell about it and I'll probably bring him along when I race Ry. Well anyways I have something to tell you when I see you guys. But I'll let you go for now. See ya in a few weeks.

K-dog.

Ok that's done.

"Hey mom, do you mind if I go down to the shop and order the kit for my car?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as you'll go by the store for me."

"Ok."

"Let me write you a list and get you some money real quick. Let's see we need milk, eggs, pasta, cheese, and bread. Here is some money and thank you for doing this for me, hon."

"Your welcome, mom. I'll be back in a little bit."

"So, where are you going?" asked Russell.

"Order the kit for my car and go to the store for mom. Why?"

"Do you mind if I come?" he asked.

"Sure." I answer, and then I yelled to mom saying he's coming with me.

"You two be careful."

"Ok, bye mom."

At the Shop

"Hey Jake. This is my bro Russell."

"Hey Russell. You into cars too?"

"Not as much as Ken. I just came to get out of the house."

"Oh, so what can I do for you today?"

"First of all, did my spoiler come in yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Second, I want to order a kit for my car. I want the Stalker Kit for an '06 Mustang Cobra, and is there any way you can get it sent to Tokyo, Japan?"

"So, there something I don't know about? Cuz I know 06's aren't for sale yet. But other than that I can send it there if I get an address."

"There are lots of things you don't know. Thanks."

"Ok. Let me get your spoiler real quick."

"K."

Few minutes later he comes back.

"Here you go. Oh by the way, can I get a color for your kit?"

"Emerald Green. I'll e-mail you the address when I get home."

"I should have known. Ok that'll work. Is that all?"

"Yeah, thanks. See ya."

"Bye." Jake said as we left.

"So. Are you hiding anything else besides the Cobra? Like, being married?"

"Um…nothing and no."

"So, you looking forward to finals?"

"Yeah, you? Are you staying here and going to NYU?"

"Not really. Yeah, since I only have a year left. Unlike you who took a year off."

"Oh shut up."

"So...what's the first thing you are going to do when we get to Tokyo?"

"Probably go work on my car, you?"

"Going to the arcade. I want to play the new Sailor V game. So does Lita know?"

"No. besides my teammates, you are the only who knows. You are sure full of questions."

"Sorry. It's just I never thought you'd do anything like this. I mean you seem too laid back and not a troublemaker and you always pass classes with flying colors. I guess I'm jealous because even I can't get away with something like this. Seriously, when your gone, mom and dad act like you're the perfect son."

"Wow. Are you serious? I'm going to try to see if I can out there a few days sooner than mom and dad. You want to come?"

"Yeah sure. Where you going to stay?"

"With either Darien or Amara."

"Cool. So what do we have to get here? (grocery store)"

"Milk, eggs, pasta, cheese and bread. I am going to see if the new Mustang Enthusiast is out yet. Uh oh. It's Jenn. She's going to be pissed."

"Hey Ken! Thought you had to stay in tonight." Jennifer asked.

"Yeah I do. Mom just asked me to come to the store for her."

"Oh. I didn't know you two hung out outside of school."

"Oh, that's only cuz he had to pick me up from my exes house, since my car's not running." Russell answered.

"Um, so what classes are you taking next year ken?"

"I don't know. I have to register when I get to Tokyo." I answered.

"Why would you need to go to Tokyo to register?"

"I'm transferring to Tokyo U. next semester. I'm moving back during the summer."

"Personally, I think it's because he has the hots for this girl we grew up with, even though he said that's not the reason." Russell answered for me. Remind me to thank him later.

"Oh. So you're not interested in me? But you take me to school sometimes."

"I do that to be nice. I take my bro to school sometimes too. Does that mean I'm interested in him too?"

"Well that's different. Anyways I better be going. Bye."

"See ya."

We were both quiet while we finished up and got back into the car for lack of anything to say.

"Well I have to thank you for that." I said.

"Oh no problem. I did love your comeback though." Russell said back.

The rest of the car ride was quiet.

"Well now I'll go asked mom and dad about leaving early. I'll let you know what they said."

"Ok, good luck. I'll be in my room."

"K."

Well let's see how this goes over. Hopefully they'll let me go. I guess if they let me and not Russell then I'll smuggle him along and call them I when we get there. Just so you know, I have more than two cars, but don't tell Russell that. You'll find out what they are later too. Well here goes.

"Hey mom, dad. Here's your stuff. I was wondering if I could leave a few days early to go to Tokyo."

"Why?"

"Well there are some things I want to get done before Lita's graduation and we move. I would also like to bring Russell along, so he can spend more time there, since he's coming back in the fall."

"Where will you stay?"

"With Darien."

"What about transportation?"

"I have that arranged."

"Well it defiantly seems like you have everything planned. Your father and I will discuss it and let you know at dinner."

"Ok."

Well hopefully they'll let us.

Knock Knock

"Come in." came Russell's reply. "So?"

"They said they'd talk about --"

"KEN COME HERE FOR A SECOND." Mom yelled up to me.

"Ok, they said they'd talk about it and let us know at dinner." Going downstairs now. "Yes, mom?"

"I forgot to give this to you. It came today."

"Oh thanks. Hey it's from Tokyo U, ok let's see…'blah, blah, blah, you are hereby accepted as a transfer student. Blah, blah, blah.'" I read aloud. "YES! I GOT IT! WOOHOO! Oh sorry. I'm going to my room."

Yes! Now I defiantly get to go! Woohoo! Oh, sorry, am I scaring you? Well anyhow I can't believe mom and dad think I'm perfect. Wonder what they will said when they find out about my secret life. Which I think I'll tell them when we are all in Tokyo, right before school starts.

About an hour later mom finally calls us down for dinner.

"Coming." Russell and I yell back down to her at the same time.

"Hey Josh, hey Carrie. How was your day?" I asked.

"You sure seem in a good mood. My day was good." Carrie said.

"Yeah mine was too, other than being asked out by Shelly." Answered Josh.

"I thought you liked Shelly?" mom asked.

"Not anymore, she is a spoiled brat. So anyway why are you so happy? Lita finally decided to go out with you?"

"No, we're just friends, but I got into Tokyo U."

"Oh, so that's what all that screaming was about." Carrie said.

"Yeah, so anyways mom, dad, did you talk about it?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, and we decided that it's only a couple of days, so you can wait and go with us." Dad answered.

"But--" Russell started to say.

"I understand, and respect your wishes. Well I'm not hungry. Do you mind if I go work on my car?"

"Sure, go ahead." Mom said.

"I'm going too." Russell said.

Russell came rushing after me. "Why did you take it so lightly?"

"Pretty much because I decided I was going no matter what they said. I already bought the tickets so you can come too if you still want to."

"You are a lot cooler than I originally thought. Only because I thought you were some stuck up geek, who did everything right."

"Um, thanks, I think. Anyway, our flight leaves at 2:30 p.m. on the 25th."

"An afternoon flight? I figured it would be an early flight, like 2:30 A.M."

"It's easier to get away during the day. Trust me." I said.

"I guess you would know right? Well anyway, do you think you could fix my car?"

"Yeah let me look at it. Hm…it looks like the starter went out. You really need a new car. Anyways I'll be right back."

_I wonder what he's doing, _thinks Russell. _I sure don't know him as well as I thought I did. I mean I knew he was a car geek, but seriously lying to mom and dad so he can race? I didn't think he had it in him. I guess people aren't always what they seem._

"I'll be right back. I'm going to run up to AutoZone to get you a new starter." I said as I came outside.

"All right, bye Ken." Russell said.

Now I get a moment to think without Russell interrupting me. Well I really did already buy the tickets, and talked to Amara, and I really thought my parents would say yes. I know your probably thinking why can't he just wait a couple of days? Well it's mainly because I want time away from my parents, simply because when they get there, they'll want us all to stay together almost the entire time.

May 25th Day of Departure about 11:00 a.m.

I think I'll grab something to eat before we leave. When I get close to the kitchen, I hear mom and dad talking. Ooo let's listen.

"Have you noticed these past couple of weeks?" mom asked dad.

"No, noticed what?" dad said back.

"The twins, they've been spending a lot of time together lately, and do you remember when Ken asked if he could leave early? He wanted Russell to go too. That's pretty much when it started." Mom explained.

"Yeah, they do seem to be getting along more and not teasing as much. Do you think Russell will be a bad influence on Ken?"

"Nah, Ken's got his head on straight."

I picked that moment to go in. "Hey mom, hey dad. I was just getting something to eat. I'm about to take Russell up to the mall so we can pick up something to wear for graduation. I don't know when we'll be back."

"Ok, be careful." Mom said.

"Ok, love you mom and dad."

"Love you too, son." They said.

"RUSSELL WE'RE LEAVING!" I yell upstairs for him.

"COMING." He yells back. "So what are you going to get to wear?"

"Oh I don't know. I'll probably go with slacks and a nice shirt. What about you?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I get that too." Russell said as we go out the door. "I'm so glad we are out of there, I didn't know how much longer I could have sugar-coated a conversation that much."

"I surprised you hung on that long. So you looking forward to going back?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I really can't wait to see you race on the weekend."

Most of the rest of the ride to the airport, the time at the airport, and the flight were quiet. Although the flight was mostly quiet because we slept most of it.

"Hey Ken, you awake?" Russell asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I know you probably have everything set up, but what are we doing when we get off the plane?"

"Oh. Amara, Darien and Andrew are going to pick us up. They are going to take us to Amara's apartment, which is where we are staying. After we get settled in I have something for you."

"Ok. Awesome. So…what is it?"

"You'll see soon enough."

About an hour after that conversation we finally landed and got our stuff and headed out to meet the team. You want to know what I have for Russ? Well, you'll have to wait until he finds out to see what it is.

"Hey K-Dog! How have you been?" Amara asked.

"I'm good. Hey Dare and Drew. You remember Russell?"

"Yeah, how's it going?" Darien asked.

"It's going good." They all answered.

"Russ, this is Amara. Mara, Russell." I introduced.

"Good to meet you Russell."

"Yeah, you too."

"So, which car did you guys bring?" I asked.

"We brought the Eclipse because it has the most space for five people. Where are we going first?" Andrew answered/asked.

"Mara's apartment so we can get all our stuff settled in, and then we are taking Russ out."

"Alright, do you want to drive?"

"No, you go ahead. I have a phone call to make."

"Ok."

I wonder what mom is going to say?

"_Hello?_"

"Hey mom, it's Ken."

"_Oh, good. I've been so worried. Where are you?_"

"Ummm. Well, we are going down the road to leave the airport…in Tokyo."

"_What? What are you doing in Tokyo? Is Russell with you?_"

"Well that night I asked you I was so sure you would say yes, so I went ahead and bought the tickets. Yes, Russell is with me."

"_KENNETH THEODORE MIYAKE! I don't believe you did something like this._" Mom yelled.

"Well, actually mom, I have some other stuff to tell you when you get here. By the way, you forget that I'm 21 now."

"_Son, just because you're 21 doesn't mean you don't have to obey us, you do still live with us._"

"Um, actually, I'm going to look for an apartment."

"_Did your brother drive you to do this?_"

"Actually, no, it was my idea."

"_Fine. We'll discuss this more when the rest of us get there. Bye, love you._"

"Bye, love you too." I hung up. "Well that went over well."

"Oh yeah, something like that. So, you going to finally tell them?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. The funny thing is they tried to blame Russ for me doing this."

"Wow. You that much of a troublemaker, Russ?" Darien asked.

"Oh yeah, I try to be. It keeps them on their toes."

After about another thirty minute drive, we arrived at Amara's apartment where two girls were waiting outside the door.

"Here's home, sweet home." Amara announced.

"Hey Michelle, Trista. How have you too been?" Darien asked. "By the way, Trista this is Ken and his brother Russell."

"Hey Trista, nice to meet you, nice to see you again Michelle." I said.

"You too," they both said.

"Well, let's get settled and then we'll take Russell out."

"Alright."

"Oh, by the way, what were you going to tell us when you got here?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm transferring to Tokyo this fall and the rest of the family besides Russ is moving here as well." I explained.

"Why not you Russ?" Amara asked.

"I'm finishing school at NYU, since unlike ole Ken, I didn't take a year off, and so I only have a year left."

"Oh, ok."

After about thirty minutes, my brother was finally ready. Apparently he has to have everything perfect. I just know he's going to love what I'm going to give him, especially since he's wanted one forever.

"Let's go K-Dog. I'm the only other one going. Drew's going to stay here with Amara." Darien says.

"Ok, come on Russ. Trust me; you are going to like it." I reassure him.

"Ok, ok fine. We can ride in silence."

"Thank you!" Sheesh, my bro can talk my ears off sometimes. I wonder what Lita's doing right now. I really want to go see her, but I'll wait until graduation, esp. since I want to surprise her.

"Here we are." Darien calls out to us.

"Ok, you two stay here I'll be right back." I said to them.

"Ok."

A few minutes later, I came back and handed a set of keys to Russell. "Here you go. Go inside and you'll see what they are for." I tell him.

"Ok."

When he went inside, he saw a whole row of cars (6 total). "One of these are mine, but why?"

"Yeah, keep looking. Well, I found it a couple of years ago and couldn't pass up the deal, so I fixed it up and saved it for you."

"Let me guess…the blue Civic del Sol?"

"However did you guess?" I say sarcastically.

"Um...i don't know, maybe because it's a Honda and you're not much of a Honda person, plus, it's not green like ALL you're other cars."

"Yep, I had it repainted though because it was an ugly yellow color. Even Amara thought so and she loves yellow."

"How much do you want? I know it cost a fortune."

"Nothing. Consider it a late graduation present."

"Sweet! I'm taking it out! See you guys later."

"Bye, Russ." After that he was off in a cloud of smoke, leaving Darien and me.

"What are you going to do tonight K-Dog?"

"I think I'm gonna take a walk, Dare. What about you?"

"I have a date. Oh, by the way, I've been dating this girl named Serena, or Meatball Head, as I call her, for a week or so." he explains to me.

"Wow, 1st Drew, then you, who's next? Mara?"

"Probably, she and Tony have been flirting a lot lately."

"Wait a sec, Tony? Anthony, her car guy?"

"Yep, I think he'll ask her out soon."

"Sheesh, of course, now I swear off my playboy ways when you all get hooked up with someone."  
"Yep, that's how that works. I guess I'll be going, don't want to be late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see ya Dare."

Welp, alone again. Ok, let's see, which car do I want to take? The 67 Fastback, the 70 Mach I, the Boss 302, GT, or 06 Cobra? Well, or the Eclipse I came in? I don't know so I'll go walk around and decide when I get back. I wonder what mom is going to say/do to me when they get here. Who knows, she might forget. Just as that thought passed through my mind, I bumped into something…or rather someone.

"I'm so sorry Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologize to her.

"No, no. it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Man she's hot.

F&F stands for Fast and Furious, just didn't feel like typing it out.

These are all different types of Ford Mustangs…just in case you didn't know.

AN: Well here is chapter one of my first crossover fic. I haven't even started chapter 2, so it will probably be awhile before I get there. Hope you enjoyed.

PrincessJupiter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Initial D.

AN at the bottom.

Best Friends Reunite

"_Talking_" – Person on the other line of phone

_Thinking_ -- Russel thinking

Chapter 2

Tokyo, Japan; Lita Kino, age 18

"Oh my gosh Lita, that dress is beautiful!" Serena exclaimed.

"Thank you Serena." I said.

Serena would be talking about the dress that I'm going to wear under my graduation robes. It's a spaghetti strap navy blue dress that goes to right above my knees.

"Well I better be going, I need to run by the restaurant and make sure everything is going smoothly." I said.

"Alright Lita, have fun!" said Amy.

"Yeah, if you meet any cute guys tell me!" Mina said excitedly

"What about Jaime?" Raye asked.

"I was talking about for Lita, duh!" Mina explained.

"Sure, whatever." Serena said.

"Well anyway bye!" they all said.

"Bye."

What started out as a serious scout meeting had turned into a gossip fest as always, if only some of the girls, cough Mina cough, would take things seriously for once maybe Luna and Artemis wouldn't jump down our throats. Anyway off that, I wonder if Ken is coming to graduation. His mom called and said that they all were but she didn't know about Ken since he's a working boy now, well I hope he does get to come. I wish Amara wasn't busy tonight, it would be nice to go up to the mountain and race, and well it would be if I had a car. Ok, so I'm not really a hardcore racer like some people, but I like to race Amara once in a while, like when I'm frustrated or upset. Oh yeah and since I don't have my own car, I borrow one of her friends cars, which his name is K-Dog, or so she says. She won't tell me his real name. Oh well, I'll just go by the restaurant and check on things then go home, or maybe I'll go by the arcade and see what Andrew is up to.

HONK HONK

Oops, too caught up in my thoughts again, and wandered into the road. That's a nice car, wonder if the guy driving it is cute? Maybe he looks like my old boyfriend. Never mind, he flew by, couldn't tell. Anyway, only seven days until graduation, woohoo! Ooof, man what is this hard thing I just bumped into?

"I'm so sorry Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, no. it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I apologize. A really cute guy!

"Can I get you anything?" he asked in his rich, smooth voice.

"No, that's ok; I shouldn't have been thinking so much and paying more attention, especially since I just almost got ran over."

"Well if your sure you're going to be ok, then I'll just be going." He said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks."

…He's way cuter than my old boyfriend! Nice blue eyes and brown hair somewhat in his eyes…how nice. Anyway, what was I thinking about? Oh yeah graduation, I wonder if the Miyakes' are coming, especially Ken, since I haven't seen him in like forever…ok so it's only been eleven years, but whatever. Just as suddenly as that thought passed through my mind the song Rainy Day Man started to play.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Lita, its Amara._"

"Hey, what's up? Why are you calling?"

"_I just thought you would be interested to know that K-dog is in town if you want to finally meet him._"

"That would be awesome! When can I meet him?"

"_On Saturday, he will be racing Ryosuke Takahashi. It will be after graduation, so you can meet him then._"

"Sweet! That would be so awesome. So, what are you up to right now?"

"_Not a whole lot, mainly getting the apartment ready for K-dog and his brother since they are staying with me until their parents get here._"

"Well you have fun with that, I should let you go I have some things I need to take care of. Bye."

"_Alright…bye. I'll see you on Saturday._"

Oh good, the restaurant is just up the street. I hope everything is going good and they don't need me to work since I don't really want to. Well it looks kind of empty, it is still early, I better go check the back to make sure everything is under control.

"Hey Miss Kino."

"Hey, Mr. Mioko, how is everything going? Do you need any extra help tonight?"

"Everything is under control and we have plenty of staff on hand. If I do end up needing some extra help I can call you."

"Good. That will work. Well, don't forget to call if you do need help."

"I won't."

"Thank you, Mr. Mioko."

"Bye, Miss Kino. Enjoy your evening."

Ok, well that's done. I doubt they will need my help tonight, I think I'll go to the arcade now. Maybe Andrew will be there, or maybe he got some new games in. I'm glad it's not a long walk from here. Ah look there's the arcade, hey that's the car that almost ran me over earlier. I wonder who drives it, maybe I can find out now.

"Hey Lita, I haven't seen you here in a while. What have you been up to?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, not much, just trying to finish up school and keep up with the restaurant. How about you, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, I'm just working."

"Have you raced recently?"

"No, the team, well K-dog, is racing this weekend."

"Yeah, I talked to Amara earlier and she told me."

"Lita is that you?" asked a new voice.

"Yeah…who are you? Do I know you?"

"Yeah, it's me Russell."

"Hey Russell! How is everyone? I talked to your mother earlier; she said you guys weren't coming for a few days."

"Oh, well I decided to come early, I wanted to spend a few extra days here. Everyone is doing well; they can't wait to come back."

"Oh. Where are you staying, or do you need somewhere to stay?"

"No. I'm staying with Darien."

"Ah. Do either of you know who drives that navy blue Honda parked outside?"

"Yeah, Why?" asked Andrew.

"Umm…whoever drives it almost ran me over earlier…even though it was my fault. I'm just curious."

"Oh…um, well I do." Answered Russell. "Sorry about almost running you over earlier."

"No, that's ok. I wasn't paying to where I was going, so it was my fault." I explained. "I just got the weirdest feeling of déjà vu."

"Why is that?" asked Russell.

"Because, after you nearly ran over me, I accidentally bumped into some guy and had pretty much the same conversation."

"Who did you bump into?"

"I don't know some really good looking guy."

"Of course it was a good looking guy. Well, do you have any new games this week?"

"No I'm afraid not. The newest one we have you already beat last week."

"Oh, I guess I'll just go play Sailor V then. Do you want to come Russell?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to play that game for ages."

"You two have fun; I have to go upstairs for a little bit to help out my sister."

"Ok, bye Andrew." I said.

"So how is everything going for you Lita?" asked Russell.

"It's going ok I guess. I'm finished with school already since I don't have to take my finals. It's mostly just keeping up with my restaurant. How is Ken's job going?"

"I didn't know he had a job. We don't talk a whole lot anymore; we just don't get along that well."

"Oh, well your mom said he did and that he might not be able to come. I hope he does though since I haven't seen him in a long time."

_If she only knew, _thought Russell. "Oh, yeah he's into cars big time I know that much, I mean he's pretty much got a new one every week. I guess he would have to have a job to get all these cars." _You owe me one Ken since I'm big time lying to her so that she won't know you're here._

"He's into cars now huh? Well how about art? Is he still interested in that?"

"You know, I don't really know. I haven't heard him talking about it in a while, not even in passing."

"Oh. Just wondering since he was a nut about it when we were younger."

After a couple hours of Sailor V and Russell getting his butt kicked we decided to go our separate ways.

"Bye, Lita. I'll see you at graduation in a few days if I don't see you before then."

"Ok, see you later Russell."

Well that was fun. I'm glad I got to hang out with Russell again; I haven't hung out with him in a long time. Well at least I've seen him since I've seen his brother, and I can't wait to see the rest of the family.

Ken's POV, time Russell gets back from arcade

"Hey Russ, where have you been?" I asked.

"At the arcade playing Sailor V…duh!" Russell answered. "How was your first day back?"

"It was alright, chatted with Darien for a few minutes after you left then I went for a walk and bumped into a girl. I felt bad for her because she said that right before she bumped into me she almost got ran over by someone."

"Oh really, that's very interesting." _I wonder who that could have been,_ thought Russ with a smile

"Ok, anyway, how do you like the car?"

"It's awesome. I saw this beautiful young lady today, and we had a nice chat too."

"That's cool, who was it? Did you ask her out?"

"No I didn't because she was Lita. She is who I was playing Sailor V with and she kicked my butt."

"Ah, you didn't tell her I was here did you?"

"No, I lied big time for you. Apparently mom told her you have a job and that you might not be able to come but you were going to try your hardest to make it. I told her I didn't know you had a job and that we don't get along or talk all that much anymore. She did ask about your interest in art though."

"She did?"

"Yeah, so are you still interested?"

"Yes, I still love it very much. I just haven't had much time lately to concentrate on it. I hope I will get to soon though."

"Ah, well me too since it makes you so happy."

"Ok, good. Well I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, goodnight bro."

I owe him big time now; I know that's what's running through his head.

AN: Well here is Chapter Two of BFR. I was going to do the graduation in this chapter but I decided it would take to long so next chapter will be Lita's graduation. Anywho...R&R. I'll try not to take as long to get chapter three out but I'm not making any promises. Sorry it's not as long as the first chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

PrincessJupiter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon or Initial D. I do own my own characters (Ken's siblings).  
AN: at end of story

Best Friends Reunite

"_Talking_" – Person on the other line of phone

_Thinking_ – someone other than POV thinking

Chapter 3

**Graduation Day; 3:00 p.m.; Ken's POV**

Well here it is the day of Lita's graduation from high school. I still have about three hours and I'm on my own until then. Oh yeah and my race is tonight.

"Hey K-dog. What are you up too?" a voice out of no where asks.

"Nothing much Dare, just killing time until graduation. Hey, who are these guys?"

"Oh these are some of my other friends. Jaime, Chad and Greg, and guys this is Ken or K-dog. They are dating Lita's friends."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah you too." they answer.

"Anyway, we are headed up to our favorite restaurant to eat a late lunch if you want to join us." Jaime said.

"Yeah that would be awesome. I'm starving." I answer. These seem like pretty cool guys.

"After lunch we are taking Chad over here to get his hair cut and surprise his girlfriend." Greg stated.

"Yeah but like not all of it dudes. Only the bangs." Chad inputted. "Hey dude, your like from New York, have you ever surfed?"

"No. I spend more time here. I like racing more than anything really, and I'm not a real big fan of water."

"Well you should, like, try it some time, dude."

"Well here we are. The best restaurant in town, although the best chef/owner isn't here. She's off with the other girls getting ready for graduation." Dare said.

"So this is Lita's restaurant?" I asked astonishedly. Lita have her own restaurant? I'm so happy for her. Too bad she's not working. Oh well I'll get to see her in a few hours anyways.

"Yep. It's been open for about a year now. You mean she hasn't told you? I thought you two were best friends?" Darien answered me.

"We are but we haven't talked in forever. Probably been a couple of years. I know we've tried to call each other but it's been a hit and miss."

"Oh."

"What did your mom say to you about everything?" Darien asked.

"Umm...I don't know yet since I've been avoiding being around her. I'll wait until tomorrow after everything is over. Then we can talk. I kind of think that's what she wants too, considering when I met them at the airport yesterday she didn't say anything about it."

"Are you looking forward to see Lita again? I heard it has been about eleven years since you've last seen her." asked Greg.

"Actually I've already seen her."

"Wait, what?" Darien asked.

"Yeah the first day I was here. I ran into her...literally. I didn't know it was her until later when Russ got back. He ran into her at the arcade and they hung out and apparently she said that she had run into someone a little earlier. I just put two and two together and figured it out. Anyway, I am looking forward to seeing her when she knows it's me."

Well anyways today should be very interesting. Between seeing Lita again and the race, and looking "forward" to talking to Mom tomorrow. Let's see on Monday (two days from now) I have to go see my manager. Ok so I have another secret life that no one knows about, well at least it's not as bad as the racing one. You remember me mentioning that I graduated from an art school, well that's what I have a manager for. My career as an artist, well I did tell my brother I was working. I just didn't say as what now did I? I even have my own pseudonym, Shinozaki. Anyway he wants to do some kind of art signing. You know like book signing, but for my art work. Oh yeah that reminds me (don't ask me how), I wonder what Russ is going to want me to do to pay him back for lying to Lita for me...

"Hey Ken, you still with us?" Darien asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking. Do you guys mind if I sit with you at the graduation?"

"That would be cool dude." Chad said.

"Ack what is that?" I yelled.

"What? Hey you ok over there?" asked Jaime.

"Oh...hehe yeah I forgot I put my phone on vibrate and it's in my pocket. Hang on guys, it's either gonna be my brother or mother." I explain. "Hello?"

"_Hey bro. Where are you? Mom is throwing a fit._"

"I'm hanging out with some friends. What does mom want?" It's Russ.

"_She wants you to get here now so that we can go to the graduation, and get good seats._"

"Oh, well tell her I'm going to come in with some friends and sit with them. I mean she's already pissed at me so it can't get much worse right?" wow I didn't realize it was already getting close to time to go. Yay only a little longer now!

"_Alright I told her, and she is totally freaking out. Oh and she want's to know if you are still going to go with us to take Lita to dinner?_"

"Oh yeah. I'll definitely come for dinner. We will probably leave right after though to head up to the race."

"_Ok, awesome. Her response is 'of course he'll come when there is food involved.' My guess would have to be that it's because Lita is going to be there._"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Well I'll see you in a little while. Bye."

"_Bye, Ken._"

"You know about the race tonight? How?" Jaime asked.

"Because I'm the one racing Ry Takahashi."

"So that means you are –"

"Yep. Let's head out. We will want good seats."

(Sometime during the convo we will say they left the restaurant to go get Chad's hair cut)

**Graduation Day; in another part of Tokyo; 3:00 pm; Lita's POV**

Well here we girls are again, at my house. Me making lunch for everyone. Well not that I mind, just nervous I guess. Between graduating and maybe seeing Ken again. Wow, eleven years, it will be awesome if he does in fact get to come. Hanging out with Russell has been fun though, he turned out alright. Considering we didn't get along when we were younger. It was good to see the rest of the family as well. Especially seeing how Carrie grew up since it's been a few years since I've seen her. Beautiful, which isn't that hard considering that family doesn't have an ugly gene in them.

Well I guess another part of it is going to meet K-dog I guess. I'm just afraid he's going to be mad that I used one of his cars, even though I did fill it back up with gas when I was finished with it. Amara said that he's pretty laid back so maybe it will be ok.

"Hey Lita, you spacing out on us? Or are you thinking about someone in particular cough Ken cough?" Mina asked.

"I was just thinking about different things. Which reminds me I never got to tell you guys what happened the other day (the day we got our dresses for graduation) after I left."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us already!" Raye exclaimed.

"Well I told you the part where I almost got run over. After that I was just walking and then I bumped into someone –"

"That sounds like our Meatball Head being clumsy." Raye put in.

"Was it a cute guy?" Mina and Serena asked. Serena didn't hear Raye...obviously.

"You three be quiet and let Lita finish." Amy said sternly.

"Thanks Ames. Yes, it was a cute guy. He was really nice and I saw him again at the arcade yesterday but I didn't talk to him. I didn't get his name either. But he didn't look like my old boyfriend. He was wayyyyy better!"

"Awww Lita has a new crush. I say tomorrow if your not busy we go on a search for this guy." Mina said.

"That's ok. We probably will not be able to find him." I say.

"Oh well. We could still look though."

"Yeah, whatever. What are you guys doing after graduation?"

"Well the four of us are going with the guys for dinner. We were going to invite you to come along but we decided it after you said you were going to eat with the Miyakes'." Amy answered .

"Speaking of that, are you going anywhere after you finish dinner, Lita?" Raye asked slyly.

"Yeah, I'm going up with Amara and her racing team. Her American friend, whose name is K-Dog, is racing Ry Takahashi tonight. I'm going to watch that race and finally meet this K-dog person."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. I'm going too since, you know, Darien is on the team. I was going to ask you sooner if you were going since you have been to all the other races, but I forgot." Serena said.

"Hey look at the time. We only have an hour until we have to be there, let's go get ready!" Mina said excitedly totally ignoring the other conversation.

"Yeah sure Mina, whatever you say."

**We will ff to about 6:45...still Lita's POV**

"Hey I see the guys, and look there is an extra one with them, and he's a hottie!" Mina said from her seat in between Melvin and Raye.

"No way! That's the guy that I ran into the other day." wow and he looks even better dressed up! "And the Miyakes' are a few rows behind them." I said to no one in particular. Let's see there's Jason, Carrie, Russell and their parents. Well I guess he couldn't come after all. Oh well, maybe I can get his phone number from them and call him afterwards.

"Are you serious? He is totally hot, I would have to steal him away if Chad wasn't looking better, who by the way cut his bangs!" Raye said. "Hey wait a second, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'll be fine. I guess Ken just couldn't make it after all."

"Oh, well it'll be alright Lita." Amy said reassuringly.

"We have to be quiet now. It's finally starting!" Serena said to hush us up.

Why can't I stop staring at that guy? I've only seen him like twice. Oh, no, wait a second, I have seen him before the other day. It's just usually dark when I see him

"And now to present the students that have this school the most proud with their diplomas. Molly Osaka...Melvin Gurio...Mina Aino...Raye Hino...Lita Kino...Amy Mizuno...and last, but definitely not least, Serena Tsukino! I, now, present to you Crossroads High School Class of 2005!"

Which Serena got the most/loudest screams. Then we had our recession and turned all our robes in. Finally we got to walk outside the stadium as high school graduates. All of us girls hugged and went our separate ways.

"Hey Li. I'm very proud of you!" said a semi-familiar voice.

When I turned around I was surprised to find, "You!"

"Umm...yeah, me. Are you ok? I saw you when you were looking in the stands and you looked sad about something." the guy said.

"Wait a second...Ken? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"So you did get to come after all? I didn't see, or at least didn't know I saw you and I thought you weren't able to make it."

"Well, yeah. That was all a lie so that I could surprise you. I've actually been here since Russ has, and actually it was my idea to come. Mom's mad about it though." he answered. "By the way, your restaurant is awesome. I ate there with the guys earlier today."

"Oh yeah. Thanks. I tried to call you and let you know about it but things kept getting in the way."

"Yeah I know the feeling."

"There you two are. We've been looking all over." Mrs. Miyake said as she and the rest of them walked up.

"Why don't we go eat now? I'm starved." Russell said.

"That coming from the one who said something about my eating habits earlier." Ken said.

"That wasn't me...that was mom."

"Anyway, we are so proud of you Lita. Not only for graduating, but also for opening your own restaurant." Mr. Miyake cut in.

"Oh, well thank you."

About an hour into dinner, Mrs. Miyake starts clearing her throat like something is going on.

"Hey mom, are you ok? You choking on something?" Jason asks worriedly.

"No, forget the clearing the throat thing. Your brother just can't take a hint." she said. I wonder what's going on.

"What do you mean I can't take a hint? I thought you were doing that to Ken." Russell said.

"I was doing it to Ken. You going to tell Lita the good news or do you want me to?" she asked, while Russell kind of had a weird look on his face.

"Oh...I forgot, I'll tell her. Well first of all, we are moving back here, and second of all, I'm transferring into Tokyo U this fall."

They are moving back? YES! That means maybe Ken and I could go out. Woah, wait a second where did that come from? We are just friends, I don't like him like that, do I? "Oh really? That is awesome. It'll be cool to have you guys around again, and I'm going to Tokyo U too."

"Well, well, well Ken, lookie there. You two are going to the same school, how sweet. And by the way, I'm only staying for the summer. I only have a year left so I am going to finish out at NYU." Russell said.

"Oh shut up Russell."

"Awww and where I was getting to where I actually got a long with you too. Oh well."

"Well if everyone is done eating, then we could go ahead and head out." said Mr. Miyake.

"Yeah, that would be good. I have some things I need to go take care of anyway and Russ is going to come with me."

"What are you running off to do now?" Mrs. Miyake asked annoyedly.

"Just stuff mom. I'll be back in time for our 'talk' we need to have tomorrow." Ken said curtly.

"Fine. I just don't know what happened to you. You used to be such a good boy."

"Nothing mom. If it makes you feel better I'm not into drugs, alcohol or sex. Anyway, Li, you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Umm...no. Why?" I ask with my heart skipping a beat. Why is it doing that?

"Well I figured you and I have some catching up to do and we didn't get to talk much today. After I talk to mom tomorrow I don't have anything to do, so I figured that would be as good time as any to catch up. Well that is if your not busy."

"No I'm not. That sounds like it would be fun. I have an extra bedroom in my apartment if you want to stay over tomorrow since it will probably be late anyway."

"Ok, well that sounds awesome. I better be off. See everyone tomorrow!" he said as he and Russ left.

"Well I better head home too. I have been up since early this morning so I'm going to go. We definitely need to spend some more time together this week."

"Yeah. And we will head back to the hotel. It was nice to see you again Lita. And that definitely sounds like a good plan. See you later this week!" Mrs. Miyake said as they left.

"Bye." Now where is Amara.

"Hey, you ready to go? We are running a little behind, so we have to hurry." She said as she came up to me.

"Yep I'm ready."

Now to finally meet this K-dog guy. Wow, something definitely happened between Ken and his mom. They were practically at each others throats. I hope it's nothing serious and when they talk it out it will be ok between them again.

"Hey Lita. We are here. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking. I went to dinner with the Miyakes' tonight, which you already knew of, and Ken was there. Something happened and I don't know what. He and his mom aren't getting along, and I just was hoping everything was alright and that it was nothing serious was wrong between them." I answered.

"Oh. Well I'm sure things will be fine. The rest of the team is over here, come on."

"Hey Darien and Andrew, how are things going? Where is this K-dog person?"

"We are good, and it's good to see you too Lita. K-dog will be over in a minute. He is lining up his car and greeting Ry." Darien answered.

"Oh there you are Mara, I thought you forgot about the race tonight." someone said.

"No I definitely didn't forget. I just had to go pick someone up. You know how I told you I let someone borrow one of your cars? Well here she is. Lita I would like you to meet K-dog." she said all this with a smirk on her face.

"Nice to meet y..." I said trailing off. I can't believe it, it's Ken. He is K-dog? "Ken?"

"Yeah...umm..hi Li." he answered. "What are you doing here?"

AN: Hey everyone! Here is chapter three or BFR. What did you think? It didn't take as long to write as I thought it would. I don't know when I will have the next chapter up, but I'll try and get in a better writing habit. I don't know why but I always pictured Chad as being a surfer so that's where that came from. well this is the third time ive posted this chapter...hopefully all the mistakes are gone now (well it was 12:30 when i finished typing it).

When I was rereading the other two chapters so that I could write this one I realized I put Tokyo U football stadium...I know they don't play football in japan so for that part of the story we will just pretend they do ok?

The next chapter should be the race, ken and his mothers little chat, and then ken and lita talking.

BTW the ages are:

Amara, Greg, Chad, Jaime – 21

Darien and Andrew – 22

The girls are all 18.

PrincessJupiter


End file.
